Teresa Turing
Teresa Turing née Meduse (1981–2015) was a suspect in the murder investigation of her husband, CEO Ernest Turing, in Smart Money (Case #46 of Pacific Bay). She was then murdered in Immortal Sin (Case #49 of Pacific Bay). Profile Teresa was 34 years of age at the time of her death. She was initially Ernest's "trophy wife" who succeeded him as the CEO of Meteor Systems after her husband died. Teresa had blonde hair and wore lipstick. She wore a green dress and had a necklace and a bracelet. It is known that Teresa practiced yoga. Teresa was survived by her mother, Greta Meduse. Events of Criminal Case Teresa was first interrogated after Amy and the player found a last minute first class plane ticket with her name on it. Ernest told her she was spending too much of his money, so she purchased that ticket to show she could do whatever she wanted. Ernest was mad at first, but because of his wife's appearance, he instantly forgave her. When Amy asked if Teresa returned that same affection, she replied saying she did not care about love and all she wanted was the money. She was eventually interrogated again after the team found a robotic head that looked similar to her. Teresa was infuriated that her husband was going to replace her with a robotic look-alike. At first, she thought he was making it as a dedication to her beauty, but then the victim told her it was going to replace her and not spend all his money. He also told her that as soon as the robot was completed that he would leave her penniless. When Amy began suspecting her for killing her husband, Teresa said that something like that would not be worth her time. Teresa was found innocent of the crime of killing her husband after Per-Sephone was found guilty for the murder. However, the team managed to find a will written by the victim, and it said that his wife was going to inherit his company, Meteor Systems. When they told her this, she was mad at first but then realized the benefits that would come because of it. She was happy since now people would have to listen to her and not treat her like some brainless bimbo. Murder details Chief Marquez ordered Amy and the player to patrol a new underwater lab recently opened by Meteor Systems, only to find Teresa stung to death by jellyfish, which was immediately filed as the murder weapon. They sent her body to Roxie, who noted the hexagonal mark on her forehead, which meant Teresa was knocked out before being released to the water. The shape of the mark suggested that the killer used hand weights. Relationship with suspects Teresa's beauty was inherited from her mother, Greta Meduse, who blamed her for ruining her youth and beauty by being born. Teresa had a terminal disease, with her blood cells being progeria cells making her age too fast. As a result, Teresa was obsessed with keeping healthy, hiring personal trainer Dirk Evans and making him drop all his clients, only to fire him when she was unsatisfied with how slow the results of her exercise manifested. Teresa was also obsessed with researching immortality. Teresa was keeping a bag of her blood as it was prized by researchers, including Dr Rascher, who was experimenting on mind swapping as a route to immortality upon Teresa's request. She was also planning to upload her memories to her personal helper robot, Aphro-Dyte, essentially killing her. While Aphro-Dyte did not want to die, she was forced to obey per her programming. She was also having Meteor Systems research the immortality of jellyfish, asking Vice President Karen Knight to order lots of it. Upon Teresa's death, Karen assumed the position of CEO and ordered all of Teresa's research to be shut down as she thought the immortality research was useless. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Greta. Greta hated that Teresa did not share the secrets to her research on immortal youth with her own mother, so she knocked her out with the hand weight and placed her in the water in which the jellyfish stung Teresa to death. After Greta confessed to not knowing about her daughter's terminal disease, Judge Dante sentenced her to 20 years in jail. Trivia *Teresa's death at the hands of her own mother is one of the instances of domestic homicide in Pacific Bay. *"Meduse" means jellyfish in French, which happened to be the murder weapon used to kill her. Case appearances *Smart Money (Case #46 of Pacific Bay) *Immortal Sin (Case #49 of Pacific Bay) *Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery TTuringPacificBayC105V.png|Teresa's body. GretaBehindBarsPB.png|Greta Meduse, Teresa's mother and killer. ErnestTPacificBayV.png|Ernest Turing, Teresa's late husband. teresaturingmugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Meteor Systems affiliates